Let Them Play Our Moonlight Sonata
by Danica Napier
Summary: You savored those moonlit walks, those lipstick stains on your collar, and those sweet melodies that she would play just for you on the piano. Harry/Astoria, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria.


**Hello! Well, this is a bit awkward. I am a shipper of Harry/Ginny and Draco/Astoria, however, I just randomly thought about this, and I told myself that I'd try this. Harry/Astoria. I can barely believe that I'm doing this myself. I don't usually write outside my fandoms, but just this once, I'll try. Maybe I'll like it? I don't know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**I. Adagio- Chopin**

You, Ginny Weasley Potter, were a strong one. You've been in life or death situations, you've had people that you care about in life or death situations, and you've never lost your mind. You had always been strong enough to stay sane, and to not break, like so many others would.

You didn't expect the life that you got, in a sense. You knew about your family's cons, but there were so many pros, it overshadowed the cons. You knew that you would grow up poor, but happy. That you would meet your Prince Charming and run off into the sunset like a wonderfully naïve cliché.

But no. From that moment in King's Cross Station, you knew that nothing in your life would be the way you expected it. Because that was the moment that you had seen Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. (They might as well have called him Superman while they were at it.)

You fell for Harry Potter. Hard. Even though you were ten, you knew that your crush would turn into love. It was inevitable. You would grow up writing "Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley" in your journal.

Your life seemed like that wonderfully naïve cliché when you were married, and you became Ginny Potter. You thought you'd be just like your mother, staying with your husband forever. But you were wrong.

Because you noticed Harry coming home later than usual, and you noticed the way he pulled back from you when you gave him a kiss before he went to work every morning. And it left you to wonder, _why didn't I notice sooner? Because maybe I could've stopped him. I could've saved myself all this heartbreak._

You were always the strong one, Ginny. So why are you so broken now?

**II. Für Elise- Beethoven**

You were the Boy Who Lived. Destined for greatness and fame and glory. So why did you feel so horrible now?

You had it all, really, you did, Harry. You had a wonderful wife, a loving family, beautiful kids and loyal friends. But really, Ginny was the one who gave you all this. Yeah, sure, you were friends with Ron and Hermione Weasley, but they didn't give you James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. It was Ginny.

And you felt awful for betraying her. (Which you should.) She was your second serious love, and what you thought would be your last.

But there came Astoria Greengrass Malfoy. Deliciously forbidden, being Draco Malfoy's wife, but you couldn't help yourself. Just one look into those chocolate eyes had you wanting more. (You've forgotten that Ginny's eyes are the same color.)

You met Astoria in secret every night at Malfoy Manor when Draco was away. It was only for a few hours before you knew that you had to go home to Ginny, but it was enough to satisfy your need for Astoria. But you weren't careful enough.

You knew that Ginny wasn't stupid. She was very clever. And no matter how hard you tried to hide it, she found out that you weren't being faithful. She didn't know that it was Astoria (yet), and she couldn't prove it, but from the look in her eyes, you knew that she knew that you were up to something.

Your days with Astoria were numbered, so you savored your time with her. You savored those moonlit walks, those lipstick stains on your collar, and those sweet melodies that she would play for you on the piano.

And when you finally told her enough, you went straight home to Ginny, buried your face into her flaming red hair, and wished that you could play the piano as well as Astoria to express how sorry you were to Ginny.

**III. Clair de Lune- Debussy **

As elegant as a princess, as beautiful as the stars in the sky, with hair almost as black as night, you were Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, and those dumb stars seemed to shine just for you, didn't they?

You were perfectly fine with being Draco Malfoy's wife. You were perfectly fine with being Scorpius Malfoy's mother. But you've always wanted more than the arranged marriage you got. You've wanted a passionate romance since you were a small child. And you found that with Harry Potter.

He was your prince, your knight in shining armor. He was everything you wanted in a husband, and more, but he was taken. He was Ginny Weasley's, the woman a year older than you who managed to capture the heart of the Boy Who Lived.

But you loved him with all your heart, yes you did. You would pretend not to see the guilt in his eyes when you kissed him, but you knew that he wanted you to. That made all the difference.

You knew how loyal he was, and you knew that your wonderful nights were numbered. So you would dance with him into the moonlight, whisper your silent goodbyes, and pretend that you weren't crying, hopelessly in love.

And when he was gone, when Draco came back and you started playing the piano, you would play all the songs that you and Harry danced to, cried to, fell in love to, said goodbye to, and died to. Because without your prince, all you had left was the piano, Scorpius, the memories and the moonlight and stars, which still shined for you, but only because they felt sorry for you.

* * *

**Wow. Wow. Wow. I cannot believe I actually followed through and finished this. I actually like it! You know, because Harry/Ginny prevailed in the end, even though Draco/Astoria had never really started. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for pairings, please tell me! I would love to try to write them! I'm up to the challenge of non-canon pairs! Oh, and if you were wondering why I named songs, it's because they're pretty and those were the songs I was listening to when writing this story. Please review!**


End file.
